Looking for Dead
by elizabethbane
Summary: Fey are known for being mean and devilish. But they aren't known for being pure evil. TMI and MFT characters will come in later, but main character is an OC. WARNINGS: DARK, MURDER, SCUICIDE, JUST PLAIN EVIL! Rating will change
1. Chapter 1

** This isn't really about the characters of TMI or Tithe, it's really just a side story containing both worlds and some of the characters. But I might connect it with characters. Maybe.**

**DISCLAIMER!: STORY IDEAS GO TO HOLLY BLACK AND CASANDRA CLARE! I ONLY OWN THE OCS!(MOST OF THE CHARACTERS) **

**Lets see if this works. Sorry for bad writing.**

* * *

**Main Character POV**

I knew what I was doing wrong, but the feeling never went away.

Except when I killed.

The train tunnel was the perfect place, besides, no one would miss the guy and his son living in it. _'Honestly, I'm doing the world a favor here.' _  
So they were the the perfect victims.

I was soon right next to the pair, seeing filthy rags, an old wool cloak that had long ago lost it's warmth, no shoes, and smelling decay of hopelessness everywhere.  
Perfect, and even though I didn't want to admit it, mouthwatering.

I shook off my glamour, letting them see what would haunt their nightmares in the afterlife.

Black demonic wings sprouting from my pale back, blonde and black hair waved in an unseen current, sheathed nails were unleashed claw, and eyes as lifeless and dim as a corpse. COmbined with fangs, and tattered but stylish clothes, I was a princess of Hell.

I knew this was what they saw, because the man screamed and tried to push the little boy behind him into the snow that had seeped in, while making the sign of the cross.

"How sweet a gesture, but no matter what, you'll both be dead within the hour." My voice was cheerful, but not sweet. This was the fun part.

I grabbed the man's throat, sticking my claws in deep. Blood flood freely, fantastic. With strength a human could only ever dream of having, I flung him against the wall. I wanted the boy first.

"Don't leave," I looked at him crawling away. "I don't like chase games."

But he couldn't have gotten away anyway, because I had one more surprise, my whip. Cracking it, my wrist moved a fraction. His arm was caught and I pulled the boy towards me. I whispered in his ear causing a shudder. "It's not nice running out in the middle of our game. In fact, it's just plain rude. How 'bout we start again," I smiled, and my wings flared. He screamed, making the sweetest sound in history.

"What. . wh-what d-do you. . .w-w-want?'

"To kill you of course. Isn't it obvious?"

"Please d-don-ahhhh!" I had torn his heart out. What? I was bored.

Now I let him fall to the ground, and turned to his father. "Let's play."

* * *

To make a long story short, there was a lot of blood, screaming, ripping, and laughing that half hour.

But eventually I had to return home. My home, the Seelie court. You'd expect the Unseelie right? Wrong.

I had once heard that once you had lived in the Bright Court, you could never leave for long without feeling lost or like a piece of you was missing. For me, luckily, that had always proved false, false and annoying. Especially when my mother said it.

Ah, my parents. Charles and Lydia Blueblood. Both brunette with lovely black blue eyes, butterfly wings, and bell-like voices. Or at least that was my mom, I never saw my dad. Didn't know why.  
Her appearance was something I would never have, even if I lived for eternity. Which indecently, I would.

"Fuck." Why did my life have to be miserable? Why did I have to live with the secret that I killed innocents just to shut my head up? Why me? I was better suited to the darkest pit of hell than my own birthplace!

_'Relax,'_ I told myself._ 'It doesn't matter. Maybe your parents were solitary fey, before you were born. There's no reason to get upset, besides, there are always drawbacks to good things, especially when they're this good.'_ I knew that, but being a rejected and mentally abused outcast wasn't fun. Not at all.

Before these thoughts could plague me more, I was struck with the sight of Faerie.

* * *

If you've ever seen heaven then you should have an idea of what the Bright Courts looks. If not, then visualize a cathedral that was left in a forest for a thousand years. It has gone to ruin with flowers and plants growing into it. The floor has given away to grass and the columns are mixed among trees. Then add in about a hundred small paths that seem to lead to nowhere going in all directions, these actually do lead to nowhere unless you have a fey guide. Plus, they smell wonderful, so anything close or less than a mundie would want to stay on them forever.

I followed one of the smaller orange smelling ones to a small copse of willows, then carefully making my way to as not disturb the little bells intertwined in the frost and grass green leaves, I climbed the tallest to my home. It was a small cave space, the top of the tree cut off but left the branches to grow and create a roof. I had used some magic to make the inside leaves shimmer a black-silver, with tints of blood red.  
But the room itself was pretty bare.

It held a redwood cot, a desk for writing and creating new ways to mess with (and not kill) mundanes, and what I was after: a small elf made cabinet. But instead of opening the piece itself, I looked to the wood beneath. The wood was the usual light willow color and was smooth as glass, perfect for a faerie who was known for her dancing.  
But what was hidden here was not in any way as innocent as that. I opened the loose knot, and took out the few things that could destroy everything I had worked for.

A small book, silver and iron on the cover. A necklace with the black rune of Chaos hanging from it (a S shape, with three horns sprouting from the top), and the most dangerous of all, a packet of Nevermoore.

This was a substance that helped fey who got sick from being in Ironside for too long, but it gave mortals the powers of fey while getting them high.

So I pulled out the pouch, and stood to open the cabinet. From there I got a polished blackberry chalice, small like a humane shot glass, and covered with thorns that would kill anyone but me with their poison. The high from murder was wearing off and I needed something to stop the voices, just for a little longer.

Quickly, fearing discovery and shame, I poured a pinch of Nevermoore into the chalice, then going to the waterfall flowing in the only corner. Yes, I had an actual waterfall in my room. Trust me when I say, it wasn't much and most fey don't have them simply because it's now unfashionable.  
The water filed my cup was, after I stirred it with my finger, a crystal clear silver.

I laughed. "Something that stupid mundanes will kill for and I have for free! Though I'd honestly rather kill." Which, sometimes I did. I'd had to kill my little sister and her boy toy for this pouch. Not that I cared. I had hated her anyways.

* * *

**So, an interesting chapter. My first, and not my scariest. **

**Now I know what you're thinking "Oh great, another tortured character we have to figure out. Just great."**

**Let me answer that right now. She is not tortured, except by voices. Which she kills to silence, but mostly she kills to kill. My character, who is still nameless simply because I have no idea what to name her, is evil. **

**Which is why I'm writing this story in the first place. We need to just feel the evil, with no reasoning behind it. **

**Hope you get it, but otherwise I do't really care. I honestly have no idea how this will be recieved, so yea.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own the OCs and story line, nothing else! The rest is owned by Holly Black and Casandra Clare!**

**Sorry for being away so long, I just didn't feel like updating.**

**Oh, found a name for my main character, Satrina. Those of you who have read COFA might get why.**

* * *

**Satrina POV**

_Deep in thought, I barely heard the footsteps behind me._

* * *

"_What are you doing!?_ Back so late, you could have been carried off! And after all our efforts to make tonight special!"

Great. Now I have to face a span of hell.

"Yes mother. I was just getting a drink, do you want some?" As always she ignored that part. We'd already had that fight. "And I know I would have been carried off, I just don't have a problem with it."

She gasped. Being carried off by the Unseelie was considered equal to being burned alive. Which was probably what would happen to you anyway. "Agh! Don't say such things girl! If someone heard you-"

"Yea yea, I'd be brought before Silarial. I know."

"You obviously don't, or you wouldn't say things like that. But now to the topic that I wanted to talk about. There's a _dance_ tonight."

At this I sighed. My mother always got joyful over the most absurd things. "Uh, mom, in case you haven't noticed , there's a dance almost _every_ night."

"She smiled at my comment, even though it was filled with disdain. Odd.

"Oh daarrling, those are nothing compared to tonight!" her bell like voice had too much joy for me, I felt like being very un-fey like and throwing up my insides. She wasn't finished. "Satrina, I got you a new dress. Relax," she said at my protest. "It's perfectly suitable, no pink or bright colors, just simple things. Besides you don't have much of a choice." Now her smile turned a little sower.

"Why is that?"

"The Unseelie court is coming."

At that, my vision shattered. The. . .Unseelie. . .Court. This could only mean one thing, and that was bad.

"They're going to stop it." my voice was barely heard by me.

"What dear?"

I didn't answer out loud. _'The queens. They're going to stop the war. And I'll be discovered.'_

* * *

To anyone else, this was great news. But I knew what threat lay under it. The humans were noticing my murder streak, and the Queens were tired of it. My time for carelessness was up, and if discovered, my _life._

* * *

**. . .**

It took a while after that to gather myself. If my life was in danger, then how far exactly was I willing to go to save it? My parents could of course be killed. No problem there. But what of the other fey? I wouldn't be able to get close to either of the Queens, but they didn't matter. Not now anyway.

Then again, there was a second option. I could go on withdrawal from my highs, which would most likely result in me loosing any amount of sanity I had left.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to see people from the Dark court?" She was still there.

"I did, but I happen to have some form of self respect. I couldn't say the same for you."

"Satrina! Not tonight!" Mom of course meant that I was supposed to be "civilized". Gross.

"Fine."

"Great! Now come look at your dress."

The dress itself wasn't that bad. It fitted to my curved form perfectly, but wasn't so tight as to give everything away. I was not a whore.  
It had short flowing skirts with small slashes in the purple silk to reveal black spider's lace. The sleeves started just below my shoulder, and continued down to my wrist, where it pointed.

The thing may have been purple and black, but I secretly hoped that by the end of the night it would be more red then anything else. hat plus two crowned heads on pikes would appease the voices. Maybe.

* * *

The fey were lined along the Great Path like icing when we got there. It was the biggest, most beautiful, and only official way between the Bright and Dark Courts. On the edges were daffodil, dogwood, thorn, poison apple, and many other plants from either side, but I didn't have time to admire them, because soon, the flutes sounded.

These were magical flutes, with sound so clear and melodious that even Odysseus and his crew couldn't resist them. Clear as they sounded though, if a mundane or even Angel's child heard them, they would die screaming when the song finished. Screaming of longing.

That song meant that the Unseelie had entered our lands, and would soon be here. Hopefully to start a battle. Amazing fairy's with clothes of silk, plants, animals, and even skins. Grisly ghouls, goblins, silkies, and other dark creatures followed them with slouches and stumbles, possibly jealous of the fey's gliding walk.

But the most beautiful and gastly was Nicnevin. Her dress was blood red silk, flowing with elegant openings revealing night thistle petals. I bet that even some of the flowers sewn in were screaming of pain still. Her red curls were piled on her head in a loose chignon, but some of it was free and rippling down her back. Green-black eyes glowed, and the queen's nails were black and reflecting the full moon.

They walked slowly up the path, the dark creatures scowling at us, but the faeries calmly ignored everything. Surprisingly though, their ruler looked venemous and a lot like me for a minute.

Silarial had arrived.

* * *

**Okay, yes this chapter has been edited and added too. But the rest of this story won't be updated until it get's at least 3 reviews, so if you really want more murder and blood, plus the promised romance, then you have to give feedback.**

**Bye!**

**Oh, and for people who want me to update my other Cassie Clare stuff, that'll be done around the weekend because this weekend is my birthday and I want to spend it writing. Just not the 16th, because that's my actual birthday. **

**So yea. And if you have a birthday coming up, or it's the same day as mine PLEASE TELL ME AND I'LL PERSONALLY PM YOU ABOUT IT! PROMISE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I'm going to try and make this story work, because it didn't last time. Ah well. . .here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holly Black's or Cassandra Clare's characters. Pease remember that.**

* * *

Previously:

_Silarial had arrived_

* * *

If Nincnevin was darkness, than Silarial embodied light. She was tall, but not so tall as to be overbearing. A thousand years of practiced grace flowed through her every movement, and as always, the Bright Lady knew exactly how to dress in a way that attracted attention from both courts. Her gown was green, a rich leaf color with darker shadows, like the view under a tree on a sunny day. The layers and tresses sparkled from thousands of tiny sea pearls sewn in. The fabric clung to Silarial's body in just the right wy, till it flared elegantly at mid thigh.  
Her warm copper hair cascaded around her feet in glittering waves. Her ivy crown sat on her head like it was never meant to be anywere else.

The Queen looked stonily at her guests, and if looks could kill fey, well they would all have been six feet unde rin a matter of seconds.  
"Greetings, dear, dear siser. I'm delighted that you and your court could make it to our humble celebration." She certainy didn't sound delighted, or humble for that matter. Her sunshine, roe, and iceicle voice could have shatterd my heart, if I had one for these occasions.

"We would never miss such an event, Silarial. You of all people should know that." Nincnevin responded with just as much ice.

"Beautiful." my mother whispered. And she was right, condiering the clash of light and dark in front of us. "Now let's join the revelers." Okay, her moment of being right was gone.

The entire court followed the Unseelie people. The queens walked together in a solem hate filled silence.

"Hey, are you one of them or one of us?" A new voice said next to me. I turned, and looked into mud brown eyes, that surprisingly, held no reproach. They beloged to an equally brown and scared face, with brown gold hair that was tousled in such a way, that it looked as if the boy had just woken up.

"One of them, kinda." I whispered back and then, expecting no response, turned away.

BUt the boy had other ideas. "Well, how can you be one of them in that dress, and witht that bloodlust?"

What? How? "H-how do you. . .know about. . .that?" I nearly screeched, but managed to keep my voice level.

"It's easy. I can smell it comin off you. I doubt anyone but y queen and myself have noticed though."

"Why's that?" I meant to sound sarcastic, bu it came out more worried then intended.

"Because I was looking for it, and she can naturall sense it, why else?"

I could have stabbed the smug grin off his face, but we had reached the Grand Plaza. It was a wide open meadow, with almost ever kind of tree surrounding it. In little patches grew wild flowers, along with rose vines and any kind of berry you could think of. It would have been very beautiful, had the scene not been ruined by the dark fey. I admired them, but they still took away from the view.

"Hey, look. I'm sorry about startling you, alright? I'll make it up too you."

"How?" I leaned back, I didn't want him t make it up to me, hell, I didn't want him to even come near me.

"Let's dance." And he led me out into the swirling pairs.

* * *

We had been dancing for about five minutes when something went wrong. It started with a hobgoblin trying to interrupt our dance and eat my dress. I slapped the creature, who ran off and came back with two of his buddies.

"Give us the girl!" He damanded, not knowing that demands just made me angrier.

"Not gonna happen." My dancing partner stepped in front of me in a very annoying, gentlemanly way.

It would have escalated into a more prominient fight, had Lady Silarial not made the very distrubing announcement of "Would the daughter of Lydia Blueblood please step forwards?"

I gulped. Why was I being called?

Nincniven spoke next, sealing my fate. "Come forth and face judgement."

* * *

I walked to the raised dais, trying to avoid the hall of fiaeries that opened around me. No such luck.  
I knelt at the Queens' feet preparing for either the worst or best, I could never tell when itcame to these two.

My Lady was the first. "You, Freya, have made a very grave mistake. That was too bring Nevermore onto my lands, and use it as well." Several people gasped, and my mother shouted "No!"

Of course I replied in the worst way, "Yea, so?"

"So, this means that normally we would send you into exile, and you would be forced to live in the Unseelie court." Again, more gasps, but these were more from dark fey, revolted on having "trash and traitors" on thier lands.

"However," Nincnevin smiled cruley, "it also appears that you have broken another law. One of the gravest laws imaginable to break; you, Freya Blueblood, have murdered humans and given your heart to the darkness."

H-how had they known? I never gave any evidence, but they were the Queens, and they knew everything that went on in their lands.

"You have broken too amny laws for us to let you live." They now spoke as one, adding even more magic to the atmodphere. "So our judgement is this: die in the knoledge that you were tried and judged by the Fey." A burst of ligt came from raised, hands and I should have been incinerated.

Should have been.

* * *

**Okay, short, and not really well written. I'm going to go over it again soon, I just wanted to get the story back on it's feet.**

**Thank you to the one person who reviewd this story the very wonderful coolcat12345, you are one of the most amaing people ever, I hope you know that. **

**For anyone else reading this, please follow his exaple and press the button below!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Freya POV**

I was in serious trouble. That was all I could say. Well, that and that I was going to be executed in a couple minutes. That was the only thing that being called up before the great and powerful Seelie Queens meant. Usually one was bad enough, but if I was going to stand before both, I knew I wouldn't be leaving.

But I still kneeled there, still was submitted, still gave myself up to death.  
Even with the voices in my head growing louder to the point of my skull breaking open, literally.

It was an explosion of blood, magic, and flesh. I was actually surprised that my scream wasn't heard by the dead, it was so loud.

_"This, this is what you get if you mess with my host." _A female voice spoke, and it took a second for me to understand that the dagger bearing sound had come from above me. _"Didn't I warn you Silarial? Or you Nincevin? I told you that I would be back for my throne, and this is that time. Freya will bring about your destruction, as well that of the two kingsoms. This we swear."  
_"This I swear." I found myself saying with whoever had just burst from my head, much like Athena from Zues. Fey stepped back, opening the space around me, and I took advantage of this, quickly transforming to my less. . .safe self. The wings, flowing hair, and tattered mini skirt feel even better then silk, and more familiar.

A scream directed my cold gaze to my mother. Some of her dress was splattered with blood, and her hair hung from it's braid. Her usually composed porcelain face was destraught, but the worry wasn't pointed at me. No, it was for Silarial.

I hissed, and raised my claws for striking. _"No, she's not worth it,"_ a skeletal hand landed softly on my shoulder, stirring some pale blonde strands. _"we want bigger fish."_ I reluctantly turned around to the two royal siblings, Silarial who lay in pain on the ground, and Nincnevin who had drawn a sord from somewhere, and was brandashing it. I smirked, both easy targets.

My mind already knew the steps to this dance, and so I performed without thinking. Lunge at Silarial, slice through grass defenses, and slash her arm. But that part was wrong, I should've gotten through her arm and into the Queen's chest at least. But a hand held me back.

"No, Freya." my dark skined dance partner said. "No."

"Let me go!" I try to put a knife through him with my other hand, but he grabs it as well.

"Not untill I get you out of here," he started looking for an exit, "and then we're going to talk."

"N-no!" My eyes glowed, and my skin felt like it would break off from the power it held. A beam of pure shadows twisted from my hands, blasting him back. I then turned back to my origninal goal, but she had dissapeared. I tried looking, and even calling, but the clearing had turned into chaos. The gray misty thing that had emerged form my head earlier was fighting most of the knights from both courts, and the rest were trying to organise the mess of screaming fey and magical beings that were running around in hesteria.  
But amidst it all, there was one face that stood out.

My mother's.

* * *

She was standing near a side path, blue eyes dancing from one person to the next, and I realized, she was looking for my father.  
Well, too bad for her then.

I grab her hand, and pull it into the darkened woods. She, as usual, screams, but I silence it with a look.

"Wh-why?" She stutters.

"Because, Mother dear, I never wanted anything but the voices to go away. Well, that and for you to finally look at me with pride or at least worry! Do you know what it's like, being an outsider in this place? Because I do, and it's tourture! Being turned away from at every turn, and not even having a proper home, all because I'm somehow different! What kind of life is that?" She makes to say something, but I beat her too it, "It's not a life at all!"

"Freya, please darling, calm down." She motions with her hands, but that only makes me madder.

My wings flare, and a claw catches her shoulder. Then the other slices a chunk of hair off. Lily doesn't even try to defend herself, unsurprisingly. She probably thinks I'll stop before it goes too far. Oh, is she dead wrong.

Quite literally, I think as my hand grabs her throat.

She struggles, but I hold fast. "P-plea-please. Le-let me g-g-go."

I pretend to think, "Hmm. . .how about no!" And her graceful neck snaps in half.

* * *

I walked back to the party, or what was left of it, when the familiar dark hand grabbed me around my chest. It pained me a bit, but noting I couldn't handle, 'till he put the chlorofom to my nose.

Now, for any mortal reading this, yes, chemicals can affect fey, just less than you people.

So, after about a minut of struggeling, I blacked out to the words ". . .name's Darcan, and I'm going to stop you, no matter what."

* * *

**So, good, bad, too violent? I want to know! **

**Thank you to any reviews, follows, or even views because that tells me that at least someone is paying attention. **

**Love ya, and happy late Halloween!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I know that this chapter is going to seem a bit odd, but it's one of those moments that just has to be put in a random place. **

**Heh.**

* * *

_A long time ago, there was a silent realm. There were only three things in existance. The Heavens, Hell, and the Rock. Te Rock reste in the very middle of Heaven and Hell, and was forever tugged in both directions. _

_However, because there was no life or being to this Rock, it could not be swayed from it's position in the middle. And nothing would change that it seemed.  
Until one day, Hell sent up a light. This light was to bring evil to the Rock, and make it Hell's new empire. And this would have been so, had not the smae day, Heaven sent a light as well, to claim the Rock as well. As you can probably tell, this bought chaos forth._

* * *

_Now, this Rck was of a tremendous size, with crevises and holes and every imaginable form of rock formation. This included caves._

_The two lights, red for Hell and white for Heaven, they met in a small cave. It was not more than a room with one open end and stone walls. Now where'd you expect creation to start. _

_When the lights met, they started crackleing together, making the entire Rock shake and move. The red mixed with white, creating so many different things. Water flowed away and filled the crevices, while they're warmth turned to stone earth outside. Trees and plants popped up, along with small bugs. From the point where the Lights intersected, animals and birds flew, crawled, walked, and slithered forth, to populate this new space. _

_And finally, after it seemed there was no more to burst from the cave, three beings emerged. Three people, all female. But it is truly unknown, since they were Gods themselves, they might have been male. To this day, we never know. _

_They were clad in dresses of silk, satin, and velvet. One had pinned hair the color of oynx, with a long dress the color of a expression was prim, but warm. The next had her chesnut locks held partly back from her face, wearing greens and blues, and a face that told of mischief. The last was also the coldest looking, with dead blonde hair, and black robes. Her eyes were said to freeze almost anything she looked at, and those she didn't quickly ran in fear. _

_The Gods spoke their names, saying the first words in history as well. "Birth." was the first, "Life." the second's was as warm as her smile, and finally. . "Death." said in the third. _

* * *

_These Gods made their way through the lands, giving them things they didn't have before, like people. Death grumbled about this, saying it was only more work for her but the other two voiced that it was time the Rock had life, and was able to choose where it would go, Heaven or Hell._

_After several hundred years of watching the humans grow and prosper, the Three (as they were known then) decided to make a new race. They took their own blood, which was angelic and demonic, and mixed it with their symbols in a bowl. A petal for Birth, grass for Life, and a dead twig for Death. The Three fed their power into the bowl, and waited._

_Soon, four new things emerged, two girls and two boys. One for each of the Three, and one by herself. They were looked over, and finally decided suitable. All Three spoke as one. "Do not hesitate. Be strong. Serve your cause." And they vanished, supposedly to never be seen again._

_The new ones did their job well, and even fell in love along the way. But it is the last one that we rever the most, because it she who is the other of us, the fey. The other three created warlocks for Birth, werewolves for Life, and vampires for Death. _

_They all stand for something, while we stand simply for that special moment, when creation happened in the firt place, before the Three. Remember that, my daughters. We are the ones the Three hate most, because we are the ones who forever defy them, because they did not intend to create us. We, Silarial and Nincnevin, are the race of outcasts and tricksters, those who don't belond anywhere but within our ranks. _

_We must always be alert, because just one slip up, just one failure to acknoledge our weaknessess and deal with them, and the Three will strike. Remember."_

* * *

My mother had told us that story only three times, as if speaking of them would make the Three attack and kill us. It never happened, but now I was worried.

That one girl, she had been possessed with unatural powers, seemingly very much like the ones described for Death once, when our mother went that far into detail.

This made me question it, could it really be the Three? Or was it just one little girl who happened to be crazy on Nevermore?

But I couldn't think about it any onger, because a voice called out "my lady? My lady Nincnevin? We're leaving."

"Of course."

And we left the battle grounds of my sister's shattered kingdom.

* * *

**I was genuinly trying not to spell too much stuff wrong, but as I said in some other fic, my spell check isn't working, which annoys the shiz outta me. **

**Ah well, I hope this was suitable to thos of you who were wondering if there was ever going to be any actualy plot behind this, here you go. It's not much, but I did manage to do that in an hour, so yay me. Also, another huge thank you to Mr. coolcat12345, because you gave me the moment of thinking that brought on the "Lights" piece, so you're amazing. Again.**

**Everyone else, well I was going to put your names up here too. . .but you haven't said anything. So there's really no point. **

**Ah well, i still love you. Bey!**


End file.
